


The Countdown

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve grumbles a little about having no one to kiss on New Year's at midnight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Steve/Tony or Clint or Bruce or Coulson or Natasha, kiss at midnight](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41067981#t41067981)
> 
> Steve grumbles a little about having no one to kiss on New Year's at midnight, so when the clock strikes 12, someone plants one on him. The kiss is really good, and Steve wishes this person actually liked him, but he knows that they were just being nice.
> 
> Of course it turns out that Steve is wrong and the other person was just jumping at the chance to kiss Steve.

**“10!”**

Steve rose, together with the others. They went out on Tony's deck. Best view over the city, he'd said and that was true.

**“9!”**

They all stood together. Tony and Pepper, Natasha and Bucky, Bruce and Betty, Thor and Jane, Phil and Maria, Clint, Sitwell, May, Ward, Simmons, Fitz, Skye, Rhodes, Darcy, Fury...

**“8!”**

Maybe he was a little mood killer this evening. But it was the first New Year's party since they had thawed him. And he missed Peggy.

**“7!”**

Yes, he had complained a bit. But he really was delighted for his friends. They had found love and that was good. He was sure he would find someone as well. Sooner or later.

**“6!”**

The waiter came and handed everyone a champagne flute. Steve was pretty sure that the champagne was exclusive and somehow he regretted that he couldn't get drunk. Not even that was granted him.

**“5!”**

Clint turned around and looked in his direction. He smiled and Steve felt this flutter again. He had a nice smile. Too bad, he really would like to kiss him.

**“4!”**

They all were excited, smiled and looked at the clock. Only a few seconds and the new year started. He felt a presence beside him and found the archer with his champagne in his hand.

**“3!”**

Steve saw Tony wrap his arm around Pepper's shoulder, Bruce held Betty's hand, Natasha had her hand on Bucky's hip, Thor stood behind Jane, his arms around her waist and even Phil took Maria's hand.

**“2!”**

He looked down when he felt a hand on his, saw Clint's fingers intertwine with his and when he looked up the other man smiled again and his stomach fluttered as if a bunch of butterflies would try to escape.

**“1!”**

They heard the people down in the streets cheer and the music, Auld lang syne turned into New York, New York and Steve felt a hand on his cheek.

**“Happy New Year!”**

Soft, warm lips brushed his and after a second he opened his mouth and invited Clint in. His tongue touched Clint's and he placed his hand behind the archer's neck to hold him. Steve could hear him moan slightly and he closed his eyes, enjoyed the sensation and the fluttering in his stomach increased.

When they finally parted the archer smiled and Steve cast down his eyes. “You didn't have to do this just because I complained the whole evening,” he mumbled but then he felt a finger under his chin and Clint looked at him, one brow raised. 

“I know,” he said, smiled and leaned in to kiss Steve again. He felt the archer's hand on his back, and his tongue on his lips and he opened up again. Clint intensified the kiss, explored his mouth, their tongues touched and Steve melted into the kiss. “But I wanted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
